Alright, love?
by AnadoraBlack
Summary: I apologise already. This is no as good as it should, seeing it is Klaroline. But try to see past that, and have a good time with our favourite OTP, because God it will be Christmas when Klaus finally gets his girl! Pure Klaroline feels!


_A/N: Right, I actually don't know what I'm doing. I'm just too deep in Klaroline feels right now that I'm fantasizing about their first kiss every bloody minute. Here's my take of a fluffy moment that could be just...perfect._

* * *

**Alright, love?**

* * *

Klaus hadn't meant that day to be like this. Had he known, he'd have probably counted the minutes.

Since Jeremy's death, Elena's shutting off her feelings and the burning of her house, the Original hadn't had many opportunities to talk to Caroline.

Nor had he tried to find Tyler.

He wanted his revenge.

But she came first. Always.

* * *

Caroline was walking aimlessly on the main road when her trouble radar shouted in her head.

Followed.

She whirled around and gasped, seeing no trouble at all in the figure standing before her.

She could have chastised herself to think Klaus no trouble.

"Hello, love."

In his greeting, she heard many things. Apologies. Help. Compassion.

She burst into tears without even knowing it.

And a pair of arms carefully wrapped around her, pulling her into a soothing hug.

"T's alright, love. You'll be alright."

Caroline sobbed and sobbed until the tears wore off.

* * *

Klaus could have felt good knowing the girl he loved was welcoming a hug from him.

But he hated to see her cry.

It killed him like a thousand stakes.

In his arms, Caroline sniffed noisily and pulled away from his embrace. He didn't fight it. One good thing after the other.

"How did you know I was here? Were you following me again?"

Klaus' smirk was smaller than usual. "I was looking for you, not following you."

Caroline's eyes widened. He found it so cute. "Why were you-? What are you up to?"

He didn't grow angry at her words. He had become accustomed to this.

So he just told her.

"I'll be leaving town soon, love."

Her eyes widened even more, many emotions passing through as swift as the wind.

He didn't catch them all.

* * *

She didn't know what to think. Was he really leaving? Why was he?

She thought he could have left to kill Tyler, but he wouldn't have told her if it was the case.

So she asked. "Why?"

His eyes grew sad. "My family and I have pained this town enough. It's better to leave."

She caught his words a few seconds later. "You're all leaving?"

* * *

Klaus would have heard fear and pain in her voice if he had been paying attention. He wasn't.

"If I didn't know better, darling, I'd think you were sad."

"I am. Sad." His heart missed a beat it didn't have.

* * *

She saw it in his eyes. Hope. Surprise, but even more hope.

She thought it best to clarify.

"I mean, I'd miss... I don't know what I'd miss, actually."

Klaus smiled up to her while taking a careful pace forward.

"Caroline..."

She hated how his voice sounded so...appealing.

She shouldn't think that.

She shouldn't.

But she did.

* * *

He was willing to tell her that she could come with him, even if a part of him knew she would refuse.

But something, or someone, stopped him from doing just that.

A sharp pain in his forearms and thighs, and he was pulled back with such a force that blew his breath off.

He was literally nailed to a tree by four harpoons.

But his assailant never came.

Instead, a blonde angel came rushing to him, blood over her face and hand.

"What...happened?" He winced a little.

* * *

Caroline couldn't believe her eyes when Klaus flew off her sight and a man got out of the trees with a devil-like smile on his lips.

He had looked over to her, and smirked while taking her in.

"Well, looks like the devil had company. Thanks for the distraction, honey."

That did it for her.

Distraction.

She was tired to be a distraction.

Not to a man who genuinely loved her.

So she just growled, and did as Elijah would have, with maybe more class.

She ripped her heart out and fed on him.

* * *

"I killed him."

Klaus' eyes widened, but he winced again.

Caroline looked over his body to where the blades got through his flesh, and grimaced. "I'll have to tear them out."

"Then do, sweetheart."

She walked to him and carefully took the harpoon nailing his right arm into her hands.

She bore her eyes into his, and tore it away.

He didn't wince.

Then the other.

Blood poured out of his wounds like water, and blood-loss wasn't going to be good. At all.

Once she had tore away the last blade nailing him onto the tree, Klaus fell before Caroline, losing so much blood she knew she had to do something.

So she thought for a short moment and took a deep breath.

"Drink from me."

Klaus' blue eyes, so blue eyes, bore into her soul, and he shook his head. "No, if I do, you'll be poisoned."

"Then you'll feed me yours afterwards. Go on, Klaus."

He looked into her eyes for another long minute, and then caressed her cheek lovingly before tearing the skin of her shoulder with his teeth.

It was painful, but it wasn't unbearable.

She was helping Klaus.

Why was she?

If he had lost his blood and laid there helpless, Tyler would have been saved.

Then why did she feel the need to help?

* * *

Caroline's blood felt so good. But he had to stop.

He had to stop.

When he pulled away from her skin, Klaus noticed how it already looked yellow, how she was already trembling.

He sighed and took her into his arms, spinning her so she laid against his chest.

And she drank from him once again.

* * *

Klaus' blood had never tasted so good.

Maybe it was because she was taking it gladly.

Or maybe it was because her stomach was flipping in the thought she was once again flush against his chest.

Caroline hated herself for even thinking it felt good.

But god did it feel good!

* * *

They sat there until Klaus felt better, or until he thought it best to let go of the creature sitting in his lap.

"Well, I'd better..."

"Caroline..."

She looked up into his eyes, and he smiled. "Thank you."

She smiled a little too. "You're welcome."

He stared at her for a little while more and then outstretched a hand. "Walk you home?"

Caroline stared at his hand blankly.

Don't go with him.

Do go.

Go, idiot!

* * *

"Okay."

And when she did take his hand, Klaus felt a change.

He would take his time to creep under her skin.

But something told him he already did somehow...


End file.
